Thin film transistor is the key component in a liquid crystal display panel or an organic light emitting diode display panel. These display panels can accumulate significant charge in display mode or during the manufacturing process. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the main cause of damages due to electrical overstress in display panels. Various types of ESD protectors can be used in display panels. However, the ESD protectors themselves can also become damaged by ESD.